


Ficlets and School Writing

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), Original Work, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX, Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Absol - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cubone - Freeform, Eevee - Freeform, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team & Rescue Team DX Spoilers, Songfic, We live in a society, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: Basically just what the title says
Relationships: Monty/Micheal





	1. Lilith's Thoughts

Some days, Lilith wasn't sure who she was running from. The rescue teams that were after her? Team ACT? ...Herself? She wasn't sure. She was never sure why she became an Eevee, but she assumed it couldn't be good. Now travelling with this Absol (who had revealed himself to be named Tom), as well as Johnny (a Cubone), up a freezing mountain, she felt truly alone with her thoughts. Lilith's thoughts weren't the most positive, but as they neared Mt. Freeze, she knew that things would get better. Ninetales would know who she truly was as a human. She had to hope, for Johnny's sake... and her own.


	2. Promise

** Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction for Ms. [Redacted]'s Writing Workshop, and technically qualifies as a Fanfiction for the game Miitopia. I also need to write more about these two characters. The following may contain: Injuries and Gay **

_Character Guide: Micheal the Cheetah, a Cleric. Monty the Python, a Thief. Pepper the Flying Fox, a Flower. Cookie the Wolf, a Warrior._

* * *

"Monty, did you forget to eat breakfast again?" Micheal snorted as he heard a loud growl. The Thief looked over curiously. "Huh? No, I definitely ate. Pepper?" The bat trailing behind them shook her head. "No, I ate too. So did Cookie," she said, gesturing to the wolf beside her. "Do you think it's another monster?"

The cheetah shook his head. "No, we've been through here before. I'm sure it's just-" He was cut off as a beast appeared directly in front of him. _Is that a Minotaur?! They don't just appear like this!_ He thought, gulping. The Minotaur swung its hammer down as he heard a shout from his teammates to get back. He would've too, if the ground hadn't shot up in front of him, and he got knocked back, landing on his right arm.

The cleric winced as he heard a snap of bone, and he didn't dare look at the damage. He reached for his staff so he could actually heal, but he realized his injured arm was stuck under a rock. Micheal had dealt with these types of injuries before, but without his staff he felt so helpless. While he was trying to get to it, his teammates had already taken care of the Minotaur, freeing the face stuck to it. His ears rang and he faintly heard Cookie calling him an idiot as Pepper healed his arm, but he blacked out soon after.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in an Inn again. Monty was crouched beside him, putting bandages on his arm. Micheal blinked and glanced over, and before he knew it, the python hugged him with his fake arms.

"You're such an idiot." He hissed, and Micheal laughed hoarsely. "I know. I'm sorry for worrying you.." He mumbled. When Monty let go, the Cleric noticed his pink eyes looked angry, but not at him. "What's wrong?" The Cheetah asked, sitting up and wincing slightly. "It's nothing." Monty looked away.

Micheal frowned and stared at him. "Clearly not."

"I'm upset I couldn't protect you." Monty finally said, looking down. Micheal blinked. "Hey, you had no way of knowing that a monster would be out there."

Monty snorted. "Yet you're always protecting our group and I-" He cleared his throat. "I can't even protect you."

Micheal hugged Monty again. "You're no healer, Monty. I'm supposed to protect our group, you know that."

Monty buried his face in Micheal's chest fur. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just... promise me you won't get almost killed again?"

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha gay


	3. Drama Class Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a live thing with this script and my whole drama class loved it ahhh,,,,, I'm v proud of this,,,,,,,,

Hm. I’m no good at this sort of thing, but I suppose I’ll try. Hello, my name’s Kris. Now, I’m not the traditional sort of ‘superhero’. I hate the trope of heros gaining their powers in some sort of magical way. I was born in a universe where shapeshifters exist, and I am one. If anyone were to find out that I’m a shapeshifter, I would be killed. So, I dedicated my life to figuring out how to travel to different dimensions, and now I’m here. I work from the shadows, and I only really interfere when I see it **[pause]** necessary. Of course, now everything can get boring, so I’ve figured out a way to reset the universe to whatever time I wish. But, you’ll never find out how I do it. **[pause, giggle]** Good luck.


	4. Touch-Tone Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing Slither.io and I wanted to write something quote-on-quote "deep", also yes this is a songfic

Kris wandered the rubbery landscape all of the species of this planet called "home", looking up at the blank sky, cloudless as always. The only light sources were the pellets of light leftover from other creatures.

_I think it's time, for you to know_

He quickly killed another being, graciously taking the light energy from the small creature. Poor thing didn't stand a chance against someone who has lasted as long as him.

_The awful truth, the truth about me and the truth about you_

He stared at another watching him in horror. "You're a brand new species, big cat." He said, glaring at the vaguely cat-shaped form it took. It rushed off and Kris merely huffed, his own form shifting into something more... true to his original form.

_Space Nazis, Robert Stack (Uh oh!)_

He continued to merely wander, eyes darting at anything that dared look at him. "God damn it, gonna snap..." He hissed to himself as a small mouse approached him cheerfully.

The cat raised his paw, ready to strike. The mouse didn't take the hint.

_Leonard Nimoy, call me back! (Call me back!)_

It was quickly killed. He absorbed the light that came from the corpse and left.

* * *

Kris stared at the wooden board of theories on his wall of the abandoned cottage he truly called home. He blankly looked at the mirror and the phone on the table in front of it. He hopped up onto the table and took a breath, and began practicing what he was finally going to say once he got ahold of the person he so admired.

_I try to call you every day, I'm rehearsing what to say when the truth comes out of my very own mouth!_

He went back to the board and spoke quietly to himself. "I've been working on a unified theory, if I make it through tonight everybody's gonna hear me out.." He smirked to himself as he stared back at the mirror. "'Cause I'm the right one... on my touch-tone, touch-tone telephone.. I'm the only one!"

_On your A.M., A.M. radio!_

Kris turned on the radio, tuning in to the A.M. radio he loved so dearly. Funny how different creatures gained hobbies in this horrid wasteland of a planet. Today wasn't the day he'd introduce his true theory, but he still _needed_ to tune in. Simply listen to this station...

"Oh, I'm crying now... authentic tears..." He wiped the tears budding at the corners of his eyes. "They flow out of me when they think about you!" He spoke into the radio as if it could hear him. Maybe it could. Who knows.

_'Cause you're the only person in the world who'd understand!_

"'Cause you're the only person in the world who'd understand the meaning of this!" He shouted as the radio host continued.

_Oh my God!_ _I try and I try and I try-_

"To make you listen to me!"

* * *

The next day, Kris decided to finally call the radio host, listening to the radio while he did. He needed to do this. "I try to call you every day, I'm rehearsing what to say when truth comes out of my very own mouth!"

_I've been working on a unified theory, if I make it through tonight everybody's gonna hear me out.. 'Cause I'm the right one... on my touch-tone, touch-tone telephone.. I'm the only one!_

"Hey... on your A.M., A.M. radio!" He said to himself, finally getting ahold of the station. It was time. He began to reveal his truth as soon as he introduced himself.

He could feel the radio host about to hang up. "No," He hissed. "Don't hang up yet, I'm not done. I'm an _expert_ , I'm the one. The one who was right all along!" He could almost hear the laugh his idol held back. "Better to be laughed at then wrong! I'm an expert in my field, UFOlogy, yes, it's all real! Ancient aliens, it's all true! I'm an expert just like _you_ and like you, I'm a genius before my time! Disbelieving that's the real crime!" He snarled. "Pretty soon they'll discover me, in the Super-Sargasso Sea!"

He was hung up on. Kris laughed to himself, _cackling_ , almost. "I tried to call you every day, what can I say, when the truth comes out? Of my very own mouth! I've been working on a unified theory and if I make it through tonight everybody's gonna hear me out now! 'Cause I'm the right one..." He began putting more images on the board of the truth he had always known. "On my touch-tone telephone! On my touch-tone, touch-tone telephone!"

_I'm the only one on your A.M. radio!_

"Oh, I'm the only one~ on your A.M., A.M. radio!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little weird about writing this since it feels a bit embarrassing but ehh idk I like it.


	5. Grape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a real conversation from last night. (At the time of writing)
> 
> ~Character Guide~
> 
> Kris - Shapeshifter, Cat form  
> Jolyne - Shapeshifter, Pitbull form  
> Josh - Human  
> Dad - Shapeshifter, German Shepard form  
> Mom - Shapeshifter, Corgi form

“You can’t just say that grape is the worst flavor!” Kris hissed, tail bushing up.

“But it is!” Jolyne snapped back. “Even banana is a better flavor of popsicle!”

The cat groaned into his paws. “No,” He looked up and scanned his sister’s smug yet exasperated expression. “No, banana is gross, grape is great and you’re just messing with me!”

“Green apple is better.” Commented their father. Jolyne nodded. “Yeah, I hate green apple and it’s still better!”

“The world is against me...” Kris groaned dramatically, flopping down on the table.

His mom patted him on the back sympathetically. “I think grape is good,” She reassured him. He tiredly looked up at her. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better..”

“You got me,” She sighed, covering her mouth with the back of her paw and laughing a bit.

Josh, the only human of the family, and his adopted sibling shrugged. “Personally I think coconut is good.”

Jolyne perked up. “I agree with that! Coconut is the best.”

Kris merely sighed. “You’re all insane and aim to torture me, I swear.”

“Correct,” Jolyne said smugly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Character Guide~
> 
> -First Part-  
> Chop Shard - Grey Pig  
> Smokey Shard - Black Sheep  
> Yazz York - Yorkipoo
> 
> -Second Part-  
> Maddi Ciba - Gold Cat  
> Luka Ciba - Gold Husky
> 
> -Third Part-  
> Kris Lewis - Shapeshifter, Cat form  
> Jolyne Lewis - Shapeshifter, Human form

Chop had gone upstairs to grab a basketball from his room, and as he walked down the stairs he walked past his brother, Smokey. Now, instead of greeting his brother like a normal being, he stopped and said a simple phrase. “Born survivor.”

Smokey blinked for a moment before speaking. “YouTube Rewind. Let’s set it to rewind.” That was their only interaction and they continued with their days.

Yazz, Chop’s girlfriend, watched on in simple confusion. “Is this what it’s like to not understand an inside joke?” She huffed to herself, shaking the thought away and walking outside with her boyfriend.

* * *

Maddi entered the kitchen while her younger brother was doing his homework. The golden husky grinned as she entered, and Maddi shouted his name like a wrestling commentator. Luka dabbed. Siblings truly do have a different language.

* * *

Kris padded up to his sister. It just so happened to be 1:50 in the morning, and they were both up. He hopped on to her desk and asked a simple question. “Are we snakes?” What he meant by that was very different to the question, he really meant “ _ Do you want to go to Steak n’ Shake for burgers at 4am? _ ”

Jolyne had been around her brother long enough to understand what he was saying. “Death is coming.” She really meant “ _ Yes, but I’m tired so it’ll have to be earlier. _ ” His ear twitched and without further conversation, they somehow ended up in the car at 2am, driving to Steak n’ Shake.


End file.
